Problem: What is the least common multiple of 36 and 32? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 32) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 32. We know that 36 x 32 (or 1152) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 36 until we find a number divisible by 32. 36, 72, 108, 144, 180, 216, 252, 288, So, 288 is the least common multiple of 36 and 32.